My Chemical Addiction
by Emi-Lea Deschanel
Summary: Hannah and posse go to a My Chemical Romance concert. After that, Miley thinks she needs to change, and Lilly and Oliver hate it. Romance isn't just chemical. It's addictive. Language.
1. Teenagers

Okay, I know this fic is going to be totally naughty and out of the norm for a Hannah Montana fic. But I'm going there. And it's _**not meant to offend anyone**_, but if you're easily offended language, drug use, and slight adult situations, I suggest you hit the back button on your browser.

Oh, I don't own Hannah Montana or My Chemical Romance, or any other celebrities you may see pop up. All songs are owned by My Chemical Romance or Hannah Montana. Yes, you got it, I own nothing. And this is the ONLY disclaimer you'll see in the story.

AN: This story has been edited. I have got to tell you that this is Alternate Universe. PLEASE take this into consideration. I really really REALLY don't mean or want to offend anyone, at all. And I've got to edit a bit of this story because I have. My portrayal of Gee is completely inadequate, and needs to change.

My Chemical Addiction- Teenagers

* * *

"I do not want to go to this concert," Miley stated bluntly. "They're so creepy! I mean, look at them, Lilly. They're all about death and blood. It's just weird." 

The girls were sitting in Hannah Montana's closet. Miley was flipping though a magazine while Lilly was picking out cute outfits for the two of them.

"Come on, Miley, it won't be _that_ bad! I mean, you finally have a reason to wear this cute black corset top thing." Lilly pulled the top off a hanger and squealed. "This would look totally cute with that black skirt you're wearing!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Lilly, I'm Hannah Montana." She stood up and walked over to her best friend. "And Hannah Montana doesn't do 'black.'" She took the top from Lilly and held it up against her front. "But if she did, she'd totally wear this!"

Lilly smiled. "You see, that's what I'm talking about! Miley, we're eighteen, so we're going to see the hottest band in current rock-n-roll, and then partay, partay, parTAY!" She looked at Miley, who seemed to be getting more and more excited. "Think about it, hot outfit, hot music..." Almost there. Lilly picked up the magazine and pointed at the lead singer. "Hot boys-"

Miley dropped the top and grabbed the magazine. "Alright, you talked me into it!" She ripped the page out of the magazine and taped it on her wall. "Tonight, Hannah's gonna break the rules. Yeah."

After changing into Hannah Montana, Miley gave herself the once-over in the mirror. Blonde wig, black corset top, black skirt, cute black mary-jane pumps, with a velvet cameo choker... She thought she did a good job. Lilly, as Lola, came over and looked at herself.

"Oh yeah. I'm very good. Lilly likey." She was wearing a platinum blonde wig, leather pants, and a black tank top with silver sequins covering it. With an addition of two armbands with the My Chemical Romance logo on it. "I amaze me."

"Miley!" came her dad's voice from the bottom of the stairs. "Oliver's here."

Five seconds later, Oliver, in full Mike Stanley getup burst into Hannah's wardrobe. "This is so effing cool. I mean, we've got backstage passes to the coolest effing artists ever, besides you, Miley, and then its party time! This is going to effing rock!"

Lilly and Miley raised eyebrows. "Oliver, what's with 'effing'?" Lilly asked.

Oliver looked at her like she grew another head. "Have you _heard_ My Chemical Romance? They're not exactly children's material. In fact, they scare little children."

"Yes, well, so do you," Miley said, putting on some eyeliner. "But it's okay, we still love you."

Oliver glared at Miley's reflection in the mirror. Lilly looked at the clock. "It's time to go."

Miley capped her eyeliner and dragged her two best friends to the limo.

When the trio arrived at the concert, Hannah had to make her 'red carpet' appearance. She did her thing, taking pictures with fans and signing autographs until she got to the door, where Lilly and Oliver were already standing.

"Thanks so much you guys! Enjoy the My Chemical Romance concert!" She smiled and waved as the door shut behind her.

"Wow," Oliver said. "Who knew all those MCR fans would be screaming for a teeny-bopper Avril Lavigne like Hannah. Kind of a MAJOR difference in music sound."

Miley gave him a look of mock offense. "I have a wide variety of fans, thank you. I mean, I'm at the MCR concert! Why can't my fans be here too?"

"I just meant-" Oliver hurried.

Miley interrupted. "Mike. Chillax. I was joking."

At this moment, Lilly grabbed Miley's arm. "Mi... Mi... IT'S THEM!" And, to Miley's horror, she squealed. Miley looked up, and, in black and nothing but, they were standing there. One of them, with kind of longish black hair walked up to her.

"Hannah Montana. I've got to say, it's great that you're here." He held out his hand. "Gerard Way."

"I know..." Miley was dazed. That is, until she saw his hand, shook off the goofy smile, and took his. "I mean... I'm Hannah. But you knew that."

He smiled. "Yeah, I did. In any event, welcome to the Black Parade, Miss Montana." He kissed the back of her hand.

Miley gave Lilly the oh-my-gosh-he-just-kissed-my-hand look. "Who are your friends?" he asked, gently dropping her hand.

"Well, this is Lola Luftnagle," she said.

When he shook Lola's hand, all she uttered was 'eep.' Miley rolled her eyes. "And this is Mike Stanley."

"Hey, dude, sup?" Oliver said, attempting to be cool. It would have worked, if Miley didn't know him.

"Hey. It's great you kids are here. I'm sorry to cut this short, but we got to get on stage. See you in a few." He smiled at Miley, who nearly melted, and followed his bandmates onstage.

"Wow. He's really nice. Miley? Miley." Lilly waved her hand in front of her face. Oliver snapped. Miley didn't even blink.

"Oh yeah," Oliver started. "She's gone."

Lilly agreed. "Yeah, all he did was walk up and say "hey, I'm Gerard,' and-"

Miley came to. "He's wonderful." Lilly and Oliver just looked at each other and shook their heads.

When the crowd started roaring, Miley went to the sides of the stage so she could see them play. The drums starting beating and soon after, guitar started playing. After that, all she could hear was his voice.

"_To un-explain the unforgivable, drain all the blood, and give the kids a show_..."

"Aw, Miles," Lilly said, walking up behind her. "He's singing for you."

"Shut up." Miley turned her attention back on Gerard.

"_And without you is how I disappear and live my life alone_...!"

The crowd cheered once again as the song ended.

"Malibu! How the fuck are you!?" he screamed into the microphone. They must have been great, because they roared back. "You know, before the show, we were hanging out backstage." He ran his empty hand through his hair. "And you know who shows up? Hannah fucking Montana!" Miley laughed and the crowd screamed again. "So, you know what I said to myself? I said 'Self, we should get her out on stage.' What do you guys think?" The audience boomed.

"No way!" Miley said, as Lilly and Oliver pushed her out. Once she was out there, Gerard took her hand, and Lilly and Oliver went backstage. Miley tried to break free of Gerard's grasp, but failed, and he kept her there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Hannah Montana!" He gave her a smile. She gave him a look saying 'I should not be out here,' but he ignored it. "And she's one of us now. Let's see here... Black clothes, a Victorian black velvet choker," he spun her around so people could get the full effect of Hannah, and returned her so she could see the audience. "She's perfect. Am I right people?" Miley turned back around.

"I cannot believe you!" she said, blushing.

"Believe it, sweetie. You're meant to be one of us." He turned back to the audience. "Let's have her sing with us, shall we? I know you know this one, Hannah. You manager tells me you sing it quite a bit."

'Manager?' Miley thought. 'Daddy!'

"And quite frankly, I believe it's the perfect song for us." He smiled devilishly. It wasn't until after he started singing that the guitar started playing. "_They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you_... Hannah!"

Miley grabbed the microphone. "_Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you, son, so they can watch all the things you do_!" She handed him the microphone and went to leave, but he grabbed her hand and gave it back to her. She had no choice but to sing. "_Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, 'cause they got methods to keep you clean_..."

Gerard took the microphone and put it on the stand. "_They're gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds! Another cog in the murder machine_!"

Miley sang the chorus with him, skipping over the cursing. Gerard took over the microphone for the next verse, cleverly changing one of the words to fit her.

"_The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick, you're never gonna fit in much kid. But if you're troubled and hurt, what you got under your skirt_," he playfully lifted up the hem a little, revealing some more of her legs. She slapped his hands away. "_Will make them pay for the things that they did_!"

They sang the chorus again, and after he took her hands. "Follow me."

"What?"

"Just follow my steps." Gerard began doing some kind of cross between ballroom dancing and swing. Miley, slightly surprised, followed. He spun her in and out. The audience went nuts. They danced a few more steps to fill in the instrumental parts of the song, he spun her once more and they finished the song.

"Once again," he started. "Hannah Montana!" Gerard smiled at her.

She was thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm gonna go back there now." She said.

"You are?" Miley nodded. "Aw. Don't make me sad. Please, stay?" She scrunched her face and shook her head. "Please? Because we're gonna do 'Mama,' and it's nice to have a female voice in that song." The audience screamed, as if they knew something Miley didn't. But, against her better judgment, she agreed to stay onstage and help.

He quickly told her what to sing, so she did. When the song was over, he took the microphone off the stand. "First base..." Miley had been watching the crowd cheer. It wasn't until she felt his body against her back and saw his hand in front of her that she knew what he was doing. "Second base..." he said into the mike and her ear. Chills ran down her spin and his hand moved down her torso.

"You're naughty." Miley said to him. He just smiled.

"Third base..." The crowed screamed and he stepped away from her. Miley was pure red. She looked offstage to Lilly and Oliver, who were roaring in laughter. Miley waved to the audience and ran to them. They stopped laughing.

"You knew!" She pointed an accusing finger. They just looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

That turned out longer than I expected. The words just kept pouring out! Haha. Review, if you dare. 


	2. Thank You for the Venom

Just so you kids know, this is the last story I'll be posting for about two months. Once this one is finished, I'm leaving for a little while, but I should be back in December. Needless to say, I shall miss you all, and miss all the episodes of Hannah that air between October 2 and mid to late December. And I don't plan on this one being finished short.

I love the way Gee says 'bodies' in the beginning of _Welcome to the Black Parade_. Its like 'bod-hays.' So hot. Ignore me.

Oh, by the way, in the first chapter, you'll notice that when he goes though the bases, he's not actually touching her. Nothing important, but just wanted to point that out.

My Chemical Addiction- Thank You for the Venom

* * *

On the way to the after party, Miley couldn't keep still in the Limo. She kept doing a combination of pulling her compact out of her purse to check her makeup, adjusting her wig, and looking out the window to see where they were. 

"Miley, will you just relax?" Lilly asked. "We'll be there in like, five minutes."

Miley shifted positions in the seat. "I'm sorry, guys, its just, well, I like him a lot."

"Yeah, we can tell." Oliver remarked, getting a quick punch in the arm from Lilly. "What?"

Lilly just rolled her eyes and turned back to Miley. "Miles, the guy is more than twice your age. Honestly! What do you think is going to happen?"

"Oh, Lilly, don't give me that crap. You totally have a very large poster of Johnny Depp in your room. He's three times your age. And as for you," she turned to Oliver, who was snickering, "Demi Moore is ancient as well." Oliver stopped laughing. Miley sighed. "It's not as if I had a chance anyway."

Lilly looked at her friend. "Five hours ago you didn't even want to be there. Then you meet Gerard and fall head over heels for him. Whatever. Just, be careful, Miley. They're a bit extreme for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, Gerard Way used to be really messed up. He was into drugs and drinking and stuff like that. A lot of rockstars go though that. Look at Whitney Houston."

"Yeah, but she's still screwed up," Oliver said. "Gerard went through rehab. Did him a world of good."

Miley didn't want to hear it anymore. "Guys, thanks for your concern. I'll take what you said to heart, but whatever happens, happens."

Lilly shrugged as the limo pulled into the parking lot. "We're here for you, Miley. Just be careful is all we want. We don't want to see you get hurt. You're too young for something like that."

Oliver nodded in agreement, and opened the limo door.

The after party was at a place called The Warehouse. This old factory building was cleaned out and turned into a dance club, complete with cages and light-up disco floors. The pounding of the bass could be heard clearly enough outside to be able to recognize what song was playing inside. It really was a cool place. There was a second story indoor balcony that had a bar on it, where someone could sip their drink and watch the people on the dance floor below.

The trio walked in. Lilly immediately ran off because she spotted Daniel Radcliffe. Oliver followed her, to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself. Miley stood alone by the entrance, looking around for anyone she knew. She saw Kelly Clarkson talking to their mutual friend Traci Vanhorn. Miley made her way over to them.

"Hey girls!" she said, hugging them.

"Hannah," Traci said in her nasally voice. "That guy from My Chemical Romance was looking for you."

"Did you see which way he went?" Miley asked, getting excited and trying not to show it.

Kelly pointed up to the balcony. "He asked us to tell you he's up there. What's going on between you two?"

"Yes, you must tell us," Traci said.

Miley smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing, really. We just sang together tonight is all." Kelly and Traci gave her their best give-us-the-details-now-or-you're-in-for-it looks. "I swear! Look, if you need me, I'll be up there." Miley left them downstairs to discuss what rumors they might start, and made her way through the conglomeration of people.

Once up on the balcony, Miley caught a glimpse of Gerard in the corner, talking to Mia Tyler and Orlando Bloom. Miley, thinking it best she keep distance for a minute, she sat on a chair and watched Lilly and Oliver on the floor below. A few minutes later she heard a voice.

"This seat taken?" Miley looked at the source of the voice, and smiled.

"Only by you." she said to Gerard. He sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a minute, until Gerard laughed. "What's so funny?" Miley asked.

He shook his head, smiling. "You're something else, you know that?" Miley gave him a confused look. "We were told you'd be coming, and I expected the princess of pop. I expected a 'Baby One More Time' version of Britney Spears. When you walked in, there's this blonde 'Call Me When You're Sober' version of Amy Lee. And it really works for you."

Miley smiled. "You think so?"

He smiled back. "I do. It's like when I had blond hair. Only better." Miley blushed.

"You're probably going to hate me for this," Miley started. "But you're not what I expected either. I expected death personified. What I got was this really sweet guy. Who's really good at flattery, I might add."

"You're awful."

"I told you you'd hate me!"

"Hannah, relax. I'm joking. I couldn't hate you." Miley's spirits lifted. "Oh, and about earlier on stage..."

Miley took a sip of the Pepsi the bartender brought her. "Yeah?"

He smiled at her. "Sorry about that. I didn't want to embarrass you. It's all image. I just give the audience what they want. Normally I wouldn't do that."

"That's fine. I had fun."

"Good." He stole her Pepsi and took a sip.

Miley just stared at him. "That's mine."

"No," he said, taking another drink of the soda.

"Yes," she argued, reaching for the glass. He held it out of her reach.

"I don't think so."

* * *

Kay. Done. On to chapter three! 


	3. Disenchanted

Chapter three here. 'Cause I didn't update yesterday. So I need to update today again. Deal-lio? Good. As if you had a choice. Oh, another note, this isn't a MCR/Gerard Way centric story.

Chapter Three- Disenchanted

* * *

An hour later, and with Miley still off somewhere with her new 'boyfriend,' Lilly had decided to park it on a sofa facing the dance floor. Oliver was already sitting on the couch, staring up at the balcony. Lilly was the only one who knew why, and that's because she and Oliver were best friends since forever. 

"Oliver, when are you going to tell her?"

Oliver tore his eyes away from Miley's distant face. He looked at Lilly. "Never. Because even though I like her more than a friend, I don't want to date her."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yes, you'd much rather watch her mack it up with some guy she just met who's like, ancient. Like, Rolling Stones ancient."

Oliver glared at her. "Lilly, to you, Jessica Simpson is ancient. And as for... _him_, he's like, thirty. Give it a rest."

"Well, Jessica's career _is_ ancient history, after all." Lilly grumbled.

Another hour later, Lilly was bored out of her mind. This party wasn't nearly as fun as she was hoping for. She dragged Oliver out to the dance floor, where Miley was teaching her new dance steps to Gerard. Lilly yanked on her arm.

"Miley. It's late. I'm bored, and Oliver's tired. It's time to go." She yawned.

Miley gave Lilly pleading eyes. "Ten more minutes. Please?"

Lilly looked at her, then Gerard, then back to Miley. "Fine. But only because he's really hot." She and Oliver went back to their couch.

Fifty minutes later, and four 'ten more minutes' from Miley, Lilly had had enough. She was not only ready to tear out her own hair, but rip off Miley's wig and expose her. Lilly had never felt so annoyed with Miley before, not even when they had a fight about the football teams for gym class. She was so far beyond that that she marched out on the dance floor, grabbed Miley and dragged her to the Limo. This was not the easiest thing to do, as Miley was frantically apologizing for her "friends behavior. She's not usually like this... Here, let me give you my cell phone number..." and proceeded to write it on his hand as Lilly was hauling her outside. Once in the Limo, Miley glared at Lilly.

"You coulda at least let me say goodbye!"

Lilly was Pissed. Notice the capital P. There was no way she'd let Miley get away with this one. "Miley, you ditched us and left me with doughnut boy. And then when I asked if we could leave, I got 'ten more minutes, ten more minutes.' It wasn't fair."

"Uh, rewind there, buddy," Miley said. "_I_ ditched _you_? I beg to differ. It was you who ran off to find Daniel Radcliffe. I went to find new people to talk to. And Kelly and Traci told me Gee was looking for me."

"Gee?_ Gee_? You have a _nickname_ for him now?" Miley shook her head a little, and looked out the window.

"He said I could call him that."

Lilly shook her head at her friend, and glanced at Oliver, who turned away. "Miley," she said. "You must have him whipped."

The rest of the ride home was taken in silence. Miley and Lilly were angry with each other, and Oliver was just too embarrassed to talk to either of them. He knew Miley would snap at him, and Lilly might spill his secret, and that's happened a lot. He knew well enough just to keep his big mouth SHUT.

At Miley's, the girls said very little to each other. Since Jackson was off at UCLA, Oliver disappeared off to his room after saying goodnight. Lilly followed Miley up to her room, where Miley let her borrow some pajamas.

The girls climbed into bed. After a few minutes, Miley spoke. "Lilly, I'm really sorry. It's just-"

"I know," Lilly interrupted. "I understand. I'm sorry for getting all bitchy. I was just so bored and tired, and I just wanted to sleep."

Miley smiled. "We're cool?"

Lilly, because her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could see Miley, smiled back. "Like the other side of the pillow." They hugged each other and fell asleep.

The next morning was a cool one. Miley was telling Lilly of the events from the previous night while they were enjoying some Loco Hot Cocoa on the patio.

"He was so sweet, Lilly. We talked, we joked, we danced..." she trailed off, smiling.

"Did he kiss you?" Lilly wanted to know.

Miley looked at her. "No. I kinda wish he did. I know it's totally crazy, but I felt so... right with him, you know? Like, I could be who I truly am around him. Like, the way I feel around you and Oliver, not like I am at school."

Miley's words worried Lilly. "Wait. You didn't tell him your secret, did you?"

Miley shook her head. "No... But I feel like I could and he wouldn't care. Like, he'd love me for all of me, not just what he saw of me. He'd love me for Miley _and_ Hannah."

Lilly's gaze on Miley faltered. Oliver loved her, all of her. Miley and Hannah. "Are you going to tell him?"

Miley shrugged. "I don't know. It feels like it's too soon, but it also feels like I should, before anything gets serious. You know?" Lilly nodded and sipped her cocoa.

"Maybe you should. I think that, from what you tell me, he'd be totally into it. You've got a double life. How cool is that?"

Miley smiled. "You know what? I think you're right." Her smile widened then. "Finally, someone to love all of me for all of me, and not just part. Jake... He was different. He liked me, but didn't love me."

Lilly didn't say anything. She looked at the ocean, then she spoke. "There are plenty of people who love you for all of you, Miles."

Miley sipped her cocoa and shifted under the blanket. "Like who?"

"Like me. And your dad and Jackson." She paused for a few seconds. "And Oliver."

Miley laughed. "I love you guys too. But I mean someone to love me enough to want to take care of me. Someone who would love me and want to be with me for the rest of our lives."

"Wow... That's... deep."

Miley nodded slowly. "Its how I feel, though." Lilly just nodded back and took another sip of her cocoa.

"This cocoa is kick-ass."

* * *

Haha. I like that last line. There... That's good, I think. And don't worry, Moliver is not going to overtake this story. But we should recap. Miley likes Gee; we don't know how he feels about her. Oliver likes Miley, but she just likes him as a friend. Lilly hates everyone. HA just kidding. Lilly has no feelings for anyone that we know of as of yet. Capiche? 


	4. The Ghost of You

Woot. Chapter four. And the amazing Ashley is the problem I have this song. Yes, problem. I asked her how they make glitter, and she said 'they bottle children's innocence." So I wrote that song. Also, thanks to xxcottentin for one of Lilly's lines.

Lots of drama in this chapter.

My Chemical Addiction- The Ghost of You

* * *

Miley couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just too much to bear, so she took another gulp from the bottle. She'd found it in Robby Ray's liquor cabinet downstairs. Once she held the bottle in her hands, she knew there was no turning back. She downed half of it in twenty minutes. 

Miley put the bottle down on her nightstand and picked up her guitar. She fumbled across a few strings before she found the right one. Once she played it, she sang.

"_How do they make glitter? They bottle children's innocence_." She fumbled a chord. "Fuck." How Steven Tyler ever wrote Aerosmith's early music on drugs was beyond her. Miley was just barely drunk and she couldn't see for anything, let alone think straight enough to write.

Before she had picked up that bottle, Miley was thinking about Hannah's image. She had been aimed at such a young audience for years. Miley thought it was time that Hannah grew up, and became a new person. An artist another group could appreciate. So with that, Hannah would need some new material. Miley had been looking for an inspiration, any inspiration, when her eyes wandered to the liquor cabinet. She thought of her mother while the burning liquid slid down her throat. So Miley cried. And she got what she needed.

Miley played the chord again. "_How do they bottle children's_... Fucker..._ How do they make glitter? They bottle children's innocence. They strike it with a match and burn it 'til it glows. Baby, come here and we'll lay down together. Once and for all. Yeah, we'll lay down together in a grave full of roses, 'til we can't see the sun, feel the moon, or taste the snow_." She put her guitar down and wrote the music down on the paper. Finally, the song was finished.

"Alright everyone!" Miley said the next evening, as she walked onstage in her Hannah getup. They boomed for her. "I wrote a song last night and it's how I want to end my show. I call it 'Glitter.'"

Miley sat down on a stool that was set in the center of the stage. A stagehand brought her acoustic guitar out to her. She began playing the chords for the song. "I wrote this song for a good friend of mine. He should be here any minute." She turned her head and looked directly at Gerard. He gave her a smile. She smiled back. "Okay, he's here now. We'll here is 'Glitter.'

_I can't see you  
__Can you see me?  
__I was lost and then you found me.  
__I can't hear you.  
__Can you hear me?  
__I can see a future place for us  
__In this world of melodies!_

_How do they make glitter?  
__They bottle children's innocence.  
__They strike it with a match  
__And burn it 'til it glows.  
__Baby, come here, and we'll lay down together.  
__Once and for all.  
__Yeah, we'll lay down together  
__In a grave full of roses,  
_'_Til we can't see the sun,  
__Feel the moon,  
__Or taste the snow._

_Baby, I'm cold.  
__Will you warm me?  
__Help to heal me?  
__Make me feel like I'm at home?  
__When you whisper in my ear,  
__I know everything's alright.  
__But you gotta love me.  
__Love me for all of me!_"

Miley looked over again at Gerard, who couldn't peel his eyes from her. She noticed there was something in his face that she hadn't seen ever before.

"_How do they make glitter?  
__They bottle children's innocence.  
__They strike it with a match  
__And burn it 'til it glows.  
__Baby, come here, and we'll lay down together.  
__Once and for all.  
__Yeah, we'll lay down together  
__In a grave full of roses,  
_'_Til we can't see the sun,  
__Feel the moon,  
__Or taste the snow._

_I don't know where I am,  
__But somehow I know you're with me.  
__I can't reach your mind  
__Until you open your heart to me!  
__To me._

_Baby, I wanna know just  
__How do they make glitter.  
__Is it for real,  
__Or just my imagination.  
__It's us just lyin' here.  
__In our grave  
__Full of roses._"

Not a soul in the audience dared to move. Miley looked at Gerard. He wasn't smiling. Actually, he looked kind of hurt. He walked out on stage, and Miley turned the microphone off. The audience began roaring with applause, whistles, screams, and cheers. But Miley couldn't hear them.

"Why... Why did you write that?" Gerard asked her.

Miley was close to tears, and she didn't have a clue as to why. "I don't know." He looked so confused, and so hurt, and Miley didn't know what else to say. "It felt right to sing."

"You don't want to get involved with a guy like me," he said, plainly. There wasn't any emotion in his voice. Not even an emotion that reflected the look on his face.

"What's haunting you?" Miley asked, still not hearing the crowd.

Gerard turned around and began walking backstage. When he was half way there, he turned his head slightly so Miley could se his profile. "You are," he said softly, then kept walking. He disappeared though the stage door.

When he was out of sight, Miley turned to the audience and turned her microphone back on. "Thanks ya'll for coming out tonight. It's been a slice. See you next time!" She plastered her trademark smile on her face, waved to the audience, and walked off stage.

Lilly was there waiting for her. "What the hell was that?"

Miley walked through the door, Lilly on her heels. "Nothing. Nothing."

Lilly sped up so she was in front of Miley. "Do not lie to my face, Miley. I know that was more than nothing. Look at you. You're in all black. You're chasing a man that you know is impossible to get. What's next? You going to dye your wig black? Get a lip piercing? Christ, Miley. When did Hannah turn into Little Miss Black Death?"

Miley pushed past her. "You don't know a fucking thing about it."

Lilly glared at her friend's back, and followed her into her dressing room. "Yeah, well, I've got a pretty damn good clue. Maybe _you_ should get one."

Miley stopped in her tracks. "You know what, Lilly?" she turned around.

But Lilly had left.

* * *

Okay. That was evil. Sorry. Review? 


	5. The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You

Chapter five has arrived. I apologize ahead of time if things start to get screwed up. This is the chapter where Miley digs herself a deep, deep grave.

And a lot of people were asking about the song in the last chapter. Yes, I wrote it. I have a melody to it, just not a lot of actual music yet. When I get that, I might post it on YouTube. Not sure yet.

My Chemical Addiction- The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You

* * *

Miley was in the process of cleaning out her closet when the Hannah line rang. She stared at the phone for a second before picking it up. "Hello?" 

"Hannah," came a nasally voice. "Traci. Evan and I got invited to a party tonight. They specifically asked we invite you. Would you like to come?"

Miley looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. "When does it start?"

"Nine. What is it, five thirty now?"

"Yeah, about. Count me in. Who's all gonna be there?"

Traci clicked her tongue. "Lindsay Lohan, Hillary Duff... That should get interesting. Um, I believe Gerard Way, Zac Efron, and Emma Watson. There's plenty more that I can't remember."

She picked up a dark purple top and tossed it across the chair, along with a black denim skirt. "I'll be there."

"Perfect. We'll pick you up at around... eight fifty." And with that, Traci hung up.

Traci didn't believe in being early or even on time. She was always fashionably late.

Miley put the clothes in the discarded pile in a bag for her dad to take to Goodwill. Normally, Miley would let Lilly pick out clothes before she donated them, but since Lilly and her weren't speaking, this wasn't a possibility. Come to think of it, Oliver hadn't talked to her either. She began to wonder if he and Lilly were talking, when she picked up her cell and dialed his number.

"Hello?" came Oliver's voice.

"It's Miley."

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." He sounded kind of depressed.

"Why, did Lilly get to you?" Miley asked, irritated. "Forget it. I'm going to a party tonight and I need someone to come with me and make sure I don't do something stupid. And since you know what stupid is firsthand, I figured you could help."

Oliver paused. "Hey! Fine. When should I be there?"

"Sometime before eight fifty. That's when Traci and Evan are picking us up."

"That's cool. I'll be there in a half hour. That way I can pretend to be Lilly and help you pick out an outfit."

Miley smiled. "Don't worry about that. I've already picked the outfit out. But you can get here then if you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright," he said. "See you later."

"Bye." Miley pressed the end call button.

Oliver arrived at six. Miley was still in her closet. He walked in and sat on the chair. "Wow."

Miley nodded. "I agree. Hannah's got a lot of junk." She looked at him. "Lilly know you're here?"

Oliver shook his head. "I figured it would be better if she didn't. I told her I was going to my cousin's house for the evening. Don't you usually let her pick out clothes?"

"Yeah, but with her winning the Biggest Bitch of the Year award, I decided not to let her. More clothes for the needy, if you ask me." Miley pointed to the shoes. "I did leave some Italian boots for her to pick through when she decides to talk to me again."

Oliver nodded. Miley spun around. "What do you think of this outfit for Hannah tonight?"

Oliver shrugged. She looked good in anything, so he played the disinterested guy part. "Fine. Not all black. Maybe Lilly's wrong."

Miley narrowed her eyes. "About what?"

Oliver already said it, he knew there was no way she'd let him get away with it now. "She said something about Miss Black Death and that you're 'going to fuck up big time with this guy.' If you ask me, I think it's pretty normal for girls to change their looks for what's 'in.'"

Miley said nothing. She just sat on the floor in front of the chair Oliver was sitting in, and sighed.

When Traci's Limo arrived, Miley was fully dressed as Hannah. She and Oliver walked out to the Limo and got in.

"Oh, Hannah," Traci said. "You must let me borrow that top sometime."

"Sure, Traci. No prob." But Miley knew there was no way Traci would fit in it. She was a bit bustier than Miley was.

When the group arrived at the party, Miley and Oliver branched off from Traci and Evan. Miley went to find Gerard, Oliver hot on her heels, but he was nowhere to be found. Miley and Oliver sat down on a couch and talked to other people. Miley had met a really cool girl named Angie, and she introduced Miley to her boyfriend Chris.

Miley really liked Angie and Chris, so when they invited her to hang outside, she left Oliver and joined them. Oliver was in a conversation with Hilary Duff, so she didn't think she'd be missed.

By the time Miley went back inside, she was so cocked she couldn't see straight. Angie had offered her some ecstasy, and Miley, not wanting to be a party pooper, accepted.

Angie told her to drink water. So Miley went back inside to locate the bottled water. After she found it, and took a long gulp of the cold liquid, she heard a man's voice say her name.

"Hannah?"

Miley turned around, and smiled when she noticed who it was. "Gee. It's so good to see you." She gave him a hug, which he returned, slightly confused. When she pulled back, she smiled again. "Let's go talk somewhere." She took his hand and led him to the swing set out back. Miley sat on the swing. Gerard gave her a good push before sitting on the one next to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't know. You pick."

Gerard didn't say anything. Miley stopped her swing, and then he spoke. "Why did you write that song?"

Miley laughed. For some reason, the question seemed really funny to her. "I don't remember. I don't know what was going though my head. Did you like it?"

He shrugged. "It was great, I'm not going to lie. It's just not what I would expect from you."

"But it works, right?"

He paused. "Sure."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Are we alone?" Miley asked.

Gerard was confused. "Why? What do you mean?"

Miley giggled. "Can anyone see us?" He shook his head. She stood up and walked in front of his swing. He gave her a look, and she pulled him up to a standing position.

"What are you doing?" That's what Gerard would have asked, if Miley hadn't pulled him to her and caused their lips to crash together. Miley moved her hand to her head.

When Gerard pulled away from her, he noticed he wasn't kissing Hannah Montana. He was kissing a girl with brown hair. "What the fuck?"

Miley smiled nervous. "Gee, there is no Hannah Montana. My name is Miley Stewart."

* * *

Ack. I know. Cliffhanger. But I had to. It was asking for it. 


	6. Demolition Lovers

Wow. I totally love people. NOT!

Sorry.

Chapter six has arrived! Happy dance!

My Chemical Addiction- Demolition Lovers

* * *

Gerard stepped back, completely shocked. Miley's nervous smile faded. "What?" 

"I'm Miley Stewart. There is no Hannah Montana."

"No, no," he shook his head. "I heard what you said. Unbelievable." He sat back on the swing. "Unbelievable. What did they do to you? What did they give you?"

Miley furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Who? What did who give me?"

Gerard laughed, hurt. "Angie. Chris. What did they give you, 'Miley'?"

Miley shrugged. "Just... Just a pill. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal. A fucking huge deal. God, Miley. Do you think this is some sort of joke? Some game to you?" He stood up. "Why did you take it?"

She felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. "I... I..."

He shook his head. "I thought so. Dammit. You're so fucked up. Go get Mike. I'm taking you home." He began walking back to the house. Miley didn't move, but watched him walk away. When she didn't follow him, he turned back to her. "What? That's not his real name either? You know, that really doesn't surprise me." He walked back into the house.

Miley finally walked into the house and got Oliver. She didn't say anything when he asked what was wrong; just that it was time to leave, and Gerard was taking them home.

When they arrived at Miley's house, Oliver, sensing the tension between Miley and Gerard, got out of the car and went inside.

Miley wasn't looking at Gerard, but at her lap. "Gee. I trusted you enough to tell my secret to you. Now, all I want is to go back to before your concert." She got out of the car before he had a chance to say anything. Once she got in her living room, she looked out the window, and watched him drive away.

"I should go," Oliver said.

"No," Miley replied. "Please stay. I could use some company." She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter from her father, saying he had some business to attend to in Los Angeles. He would be home at five o'clock tomorrow.

Oliver sighed, and sat on the couch. He knew she would need someone. Something had gone on tonight, and it was bothering Miley. Oliver just didn't know what. Had she and Gerard done something that she felt guilty about? Or did Oliver's neglect of her earlier miffed her?

Miley poured herself a glass of water and sat next to Oliver on the couch. They didn't say anything for a long time.

"I told him." Miley stated plainly, and finished the rest of her water.

"How'd he take it?" Oliver asked. Miley recounted the events of the night, casually leaving out the part where she partook in illegal activities, and their kiss.

"That doesn't really make sense. He wanted to take you home because you're not Hannah?" Oliver couldn't believe it. He suddenly felt very angry, and wanted to break something.

Miley shrugged. She felt guilty lying to Oliver. He'd always been there for her. She didn't have any reason to lie. He might get mad, but eventually he'd get over it.

But she didn't want to tell him. Instead, she set the glass on the end stand, turned his face towards her, and kissed him. It wasn't like earlier when she was kissing Gerard. Earlier it had been a raw desire. To tell him or to have him, Miley wasn't sure. But kissing Oliver, it was soft, almost as if she was testing the softness of silk on her lips.

Kissing Gerard had left her adrenalin pumping and breathless. Kissing Oliver was like an exploration. Something she could have always done, but ignored.

Kissing Oliver felt like playing it safe. Kissing Gerard, she could feel a danger. Something that she wanted to become more familiar with.

She didn't know it at the time.

There was no questioning between the two of them. Oliver gently laid her down on the couch, effectively causing a throw pillow to shift and hit the empty water glass, knocking it over.

The shatter was like a gunshot in the silence, causing the pair to break apart. They sat up, and Miley looked at the broken glass on the floor. She sighed, stood up, and found the dustpan. She cleaned up the shatters in silence.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I really shouldn't have done that." She dumped the glass in the trash bin under the sink.

Oliver shrugged. "No problem." What a lie. It was a big problem. Oliver liked Miley, right?

Then why did the kiss feel so wrong to him?

"Miley, I've got to tell you something."

She sat back down on the couch next to him. "Okay. Go ahead."

Oliver sighed. "You see, I liked you. A lot. Like, Lilly would make fun of me about it. But now that I kiss you..."

"You're surprised you didn't feel anything?" she guessed. She knew the feeling. Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I felt the same way. No offense."

"None taken."

Miley smiled at him. "Well, maybe you do like someone, just not me."

Oliver nodded. She was right; Oliver did like someone, just not the someone he thought he liked. Whenever Oliver was around his best friends, his palms would get sweaty, his pulse would speed up, and he'd just act plain stupid. He just thought that it was for Miley.

"I think I like Lilly."

"That makes a lot more sense than you liking me," she said. "You two have known each other for like, ever. I'm just the energy that brought you together."

Oliver laughed. She was right. And he was glad. He didn't have to worry about an awkwardness between him and Miley anymore, especially since Miley liked another guy.

Of course, it was a guy she didn't have a chance with, but Oliver wasn't that insensitive as to tell her that.

"Come on," Miley said. "I'm tired. You can have Jackson's room."

* * *

Not really long, but whatever. And important chapter, kinda. 


	7. Famous Last Words

So. Yeah. Chapter seven. And it's a deep one. Intenseeeee!

Oh, and the direction of this story has changed a little.

My Chemical Addiction- Famous Last Words

* * *

The next evening, Miley was at a club, doing all she could to avoid any sticky situations like she had the night before. She didn't want to be high when she saw Gerard again. That was too much for her then, and it would be way too much for her now. She silently sipped at her water as Oliver was at a table in the corner, keeping his eye on Miley, just in case. 

She had set up this meeting with Gerard earlier. When she had woken up, she realized how big of a mistake she had made. She wanted to know, and _needed_ to know that they were okay. Miley had messed up big time, and she just wanted to apologize to Gerard, and have him understand how she felt about him.

She wasn't Hannah tonight. She was Miley. Miley figured Gerard would rather talk to an actual person than to a shadow of someone who didn't really exist. She wouldn't blame him for it either. She had dropped her biggest secret ever to him the evening before, and stood there baring it all. With nothing else to hide.

Miley had been casually watching the door for the last half hour, even though she knew he wasn't going to be there till nine. She looked at her watch. Eight fifty four. Any minute now, Gerard Way would walk through the glass doors, ask an employee for a Miley Stewart, and would be escorted to her table, where Miley would give her speech. She had it all planned out to a T. There was no way anything could possibly go wrong with this. Not one. She had plans for either scenario. Either he forgave her and gave her another chance, or he didn't. Either he accepted her love for him, or he didn't. There was no in-between with this for Miley. It was all or nothing.

The door opened and Miley set her glass down. He did exactly what she thought he would: walk in, talk to the employee, and here he was, at her table. He thanked the staff member and sat down across from Miley.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Miley said back. Well, this was going just perfect. Not. Miley had forgotten everything she wanted to say. It just left her head, like sand being blown off a once forgotten rock. So she decided to just wing it. "Gee, I know what you're thinking. I'm stoned. Well, I'm not. No, don't speak," she said when he opened his mouth. "Please. Just listen to me, because I need you to hear this." She sighed. "I screwed up. I know that. I can't change the past.

"I took a drug and I made a move on you. You knew what I was doing. You probably already knew what I was on. That is my fault and mine alone. I feel stupid about it, but, strangely, a little proud. On the pill, I wasn't this shy little girl who cared what everyone thought about her. I was this woman who knew what she wanted and would get it. It's my fault. I wish I could be that woman without the drugs, but I think it will take a lot for me to become what I need to be.

"Unbeknownst to you, I had decided to tell you my secret hours before I was on ecstasy. Days, even." Miley shrugged. "It was a mistake to tell you so early, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. It's not a joke, and it's not a game. It's my life. Your life. I hate myself for doing that to you. It was wrong and now I have to live with that."

Gerard didn't say anything for a few moments. He couldn't think of what exactly he should say. Finally, he spoke, his words strained, as if they weren't laced together correctly. "Miley... I know what you mean about not being yourself, and wishing you were stronger. I wished for that every day of my life.

"The drugs and the drinking... They were an escape. All I wanted was to be somewhere else, and I wanted it to just... End. I didn't want to live anymore. I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated that you thought you had to rely on a stupid pill to be who you wanted around me. I thought you knew more than that. It just scares me that you'll do it again. I don't want to see you become me."

Miley nodded. She understood what he was saying, where he was coming from. "I'm scared, too."

"And Miley," he started. "When you said you wanted to go back to before... I think that's a bad idea. I mean, we never would have met."

"But then I wouldn't have put you through all this."

Gerard shrugged, and smiled at her. "You have to take the bad with the good. It's like that Spiderman quote. 'With great power comes great responsibility.' Our power was our friendship. Our responsibility is taking care of this little hiccup. Shit happens." He reached across the table and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We just have to take it as it comes."

Miley smiled. "It's the stuff like that that makes me love you." She leaned across the table, and he met her halfway, their lips just barely touching. In more ways than one, this kiss was infinitely better than the one from the night before. They may have been hardly touching, but Miley's pulse quickened and her palms got sweaty. They pulled back a few seconds later. Miley smiled again. "So, we're cool, then?"

"Absolutely." He stood up. Miley did the same. "Goodnight, Miley Stewart."

"Goodnight, Gerard Way."

He kissed her cheek, and then quickly pecked her lips. "Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head. "I had Oliver come with me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. He drove. And you need to get back to your band."

He nodded, and they hugged. "Stay clean," he whispered in her ear. Miley nodded. He left, and she went over to the corner Oliver was sitting in.

"That went well," she said.

Oliver nodded. "It looked it. I'm glad, Miley. Really. I just hope you can be strong. We love you, Miley. We don't want you to hurt yourself. Know that."

She knew. They left the club and went out to Oliver's car. He drove her home, said goodnight to her, and left.

Miley was exhausted. She just wanted to lie down and sleep forever. She quickly took a shower and climbed into her nice, warm bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There, chappie finished. Night, folks. 


	8. Hang 'Em High

I owe you guys like, five chapters. Crap, that's a lot. Mom and I went to Ohio this weekend to visit my aunt. Her computer is dumb and doesn't work. I don't think it even turns on. Or has a CD-ROM drive for that matter... It's really old. Anyway, because I left, I shall attempt to make up for that.

Did anyone see the new Emily Osment and Cody Linley movie? _The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It_? I actually laughed for like, the last twenty minutes of it, but it wasn't horrible.

My Chemical Addiction- Hang 'Em High

* * *

She tried, she really did. But there was too much temptation. She wanted to keep her promise. 

It started again at another party, and that's where it would continue. My Chemical Romance had left for New Jersey the night after Miley and Gerard met at the club. And that was a week ago. Oliver had promised Gerard that he'd watch out for Miley; make certain that she wouldn't get herself into trouble. But Miley kept giving him the slip.

And when Oliver would find her, she'd be so messed up she wouldn't know who he was.

Oliver didn't know what her problem was. He didn't know if it was addiction or if it was because she was missing the band or if she was still on that Hannah-need-a-change kick.

Whatever Hannah's problem was, it was killing Miley. And Oliver couldn't stand around and watch her do that. So he picked up the phone, and dialed a New Jersey number.

Miley was sitting on the couch watching a movie when the doorbell rang. She jumped up, shoved the bottle of alcohol in the refrigerator and answered the door. She barely had a chance to acknowledge who was standing there before he pushed past her and started to search the living room for something.

What she could tell, he had kind of short, dark hair and glasses. He was Gerard's younger brother, Mikey.

"What the Hell, Mikey?" she said, closing the door.

He stopped looking under the couch cushions and looked her directly in the eyes. "What the Hell, Miley." It wasn't a question. It was a challenge. I dare you to lie to me, he said. It didn't take a sober Miley to figure that one out. She could read his expression no matter what substance she was on. "You've done it now."

He looked rough, like he was on a red-eye midnight flight directly from New Jersey to California.

"Look, Mikey, I know why you're here." She said.

"Do you?" he asked. "I really don't think you do. Or maybe you do know, you just don't accept it. Or maybe you don't understand it. I don't know. What do you think?" Just answer me, his eyes were saying. Miley said nothing. "Yeah, I thought so." He put the sofa cushions back and went into the kitchen. As soon as he opened the refrigerator door, a look came across his face, and Miley knew she was in trouble.

"You know," he said. "When that friend of yours called me and told me what you were doing, I didn't know if I should believe it. But the way my brother was so happy when he came home... I couldn't risk it. So I told him I had forgotten my toothbrush, and hopped the next plane direct to Hughes."

"He bought it that you needed to fly all the way back here to get a fucking toothbrush?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wow... gullible."

Mikey looked at her like she was stupid. Which, unfortunately for Miley, she was. "No. I told him I was going to the store. I told Ray and Frank that I was coming here, so they shouldn't worry. But that's not important." He then proceeded to dump the remaining contents of the bottle down the sink. "The point is," he went to the alcohol cabinet. "Fuck. The point is I couldn't fuck Gerard up more than he already was. If he knew what you were supposedly up to, he'd be crushed. So I made it my business to come here and fix your mistakes."

Miley sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands.

Mikey leaned on the island counter. "But I can't help you if you don't want the help."

Miley lifted her head up and, after contemplating, nodded. She knew he was right.

"Do you want to stay with my brother, Miley?" he asked. She nodded again. "Do you want to get clean?" Another nod. This time a tear accompanied it. "Do you need help?" She looked at him. Mikey knew the answer, but she needed to say it. It wouldn't work unless she said it. "You have to say it. Do you need help?"

Miley's tears fell faster now. It took her a minute, but she finally said it. "I need help, Mikey. I have a problem, and I need help."

Mikey walked around the counter and went over to her. "There's no going back." Miley nodded.

There was no going back.

* * *

Kind of short, I know. But I got to get on to the next chapter. 


	9. Astro Zombies

Tomorrow is Tuesday, September 11. The first time it's been Tuesday the eleventh since then. Sad. And I had writer's block in the middle of this stupid chapter so I had to Lingo it up with my friend to get the juices flowing and wheels turning. Don't know what Lingo is? Dude... Check it out.

And I don't own _Promiscuous Girl_. Just thought it would be a funny add-in.

My Chemical Addiction- Astro Zombies

* * *

He knew Gerard would be ready to call the police if Ray and Frank kept their mouths shut any longer. Taking all night to get a toothbrush? Yeah, right. Gerard would think he got shot on the way to the store. 

Mikey knew he had to get back to Belleville. He also knew he had to help Miley. So he did the only logical thing he could think of.

He took Miley on the plane.

It wasn't hard, really. Miley really wanted to see Gerard. And it only took her ten minutes to pack the necessities. Hannah wig, a few changes of clothes, some makeup, and a nice dress and shoes just in case. Miley made sure to pack her toothbrush. She left a note for her dad, telling him what was going on, having Mikey sign it for proof, and leaving Mikey's cell number down.

On the plane, Mikey had tried to explain to her what withdrawal would be like. So, the two of them came up with a few codes. If Miley felt like she was going to relapse, she would ask Mikey if they had any chocolate. A craving still, but all Gerard would think would be 'she's a girl.' If Miley was going to get a bout of withdrawal, she would say her earrings we're pulling on her ears, and would excuse herself to the bathroom. Then, Mikey, Ray, Frank, or Bob would think of a reason to leave, and do so to help her.

Once they were off the plane, in the car, and then in the driveway, Miley began shivering. Fear, cold, or withdrawal, she wasn't certain.

"Nervous?" Mikey asked, opening the car door for her.

Miley stepped out. "You have no idea." Mikey led her to the house. He opened the door, whispered to her to stay in the living room, and went into the kitchen.

He was immediately pummeled by a larger figure than his own. When he was finally let go of, he saw that his assailant was Gerard.

"Gerard. Relax. I'm fine." Mikey poured himself a cup of coffee. After a night of no sleep and long flights, he needed it.

"I was ready to file a missing persons report," Gerard said. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I told you," Mikey took a sip of the hot liquid. "Getting a toothbrush."

"All night?" Gerard raised an eyebrow. "I was ready to call the National Guard!"

Mikey held up a toothbrush in a box, which he cleverly stopped to buy on the way back from the airport. "But I have a surprise for you. Nothing big. It's in the living room."

Gerard gave his brother the what-are-you-up-to look, and went into the living room. Miley, who was looking at photographs on the walls, turn around and smiled at him.

"You're here?" he asked, as if he didn't believe his eyes.

Miley nodded. "Yeah. I am." She gave him a hug, which he returned.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why?" he asked, still holding her.

She rested her head on his chest. "Mikey thought I'd be good for you." Exactly the plan she and Mikey came up with on the plane. Which was good, because he believed it. Kind of.

"Mikey went all the way back to Malibu to get you, and bring you back here to Belleville to be with me?"

Miley looked up at him. "You don't want me here? I can go home, it's no problem."

Gerard pulled her tighter to him. "No. Stay. I'm just surprised is all." Miley smiled. He let go of her and they walked into the kitchen. Miley finally got to see the rest of the band all up close and out of the spotlight.

And they got to see Miley, the real Hannah Montana. Miley didn't know how she felt about this. When Mikey had gotten to her house, he knew she was Miley. Which means Oliver or Gerard must have told him. Or both. Gerard and Mikey were brothers; they must tell each other everything. And Oliver would have had to mention Miley was Hannah, because he wouldn't have known Mikey knew Hannah was Miley.

Miley put her hand to her forehead. That logic makes the brain hurt. How could anyone understand that? It's completely mental.

Mikey noticed her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Miley nodded, knowing what he was really asking. "No, I'm fine. Really. Just a little tired." Mikey nodded. He was too.

"Here," Gerard said, offering his hand. "Follow me. You can get some rest. I'm tired too. Up all night worrying about my brother."

Miley took his hand. He led her downstairs, to a basement bedroom. It was dark, with only two windows letting light in. But it was still comfortable. "It's my room," Gerard said. "You can sleep in here. What was it, midnight when Mikey showed up?"

Miley yawned. "About. But I can't sleep in here. It's your room. You should. I can take the couch upstairs. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. Get in that bed."

Miley smiled and shook her head. "Chivalry is dead, Gee."

He smiled at her. "You stole that from a Nelly Furtado song."

"So what if I did?" she smiled, challenging him.

"Hannah Montana does not have the rights to that." Miley laughed, and sat on his bed.

"But I feel really bad if I sleep here and you sleep somewhere else." She yawned again.

Gerard sighed. No getting around this. He laid down on one side, and pulled her down next to him, so her back was against his chest. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good," he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now sleep."

Miley smiled and closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Yes. Out of Character, I know. So flame me if you want. I'm working on it! And its one in the morning and I'm tired, lol. 


	10. I Don't Love You

Sorry guys! I've been so busy lately! Between party planning, moving at my Dad's, cleaning at my Mom's, working, and Navy meetings, my life is so hectic!

This is kind of a mean chapter, hehe. Sorry.

My Chemical Addiction- I Don't Love You

* * *

When Miley woke up, it took her a minute to register where she was. Everything finally clicked when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck and a pair of arms hugging her body. She gently lifted Gerard's arms off her, trying not to wake him. She sat up and looked at him, feeling guilty. 

She felt guilty because she really wanted a hit.

He was lying there, looking so peaceful and she was sitting there, feeling so shitty. Every ounce of blood in her body was telling her to wake him up; telling her to tell him the real reason she was there. But her brain knew that would break him. And she couldn't have that. Miley knew Gerard's rock-hard exterior was just a shell around him. Inside, she knew he was fragile. He told her so himself.

Resisting the urge to wake him, Miley got up and tiptoed up the stairs to see if Mikey was awake. He wasn't, but Ray, Bob, and Frank we're playing videogames.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Frank said, not looking up from the television. Miley sat next to him on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Damn it. I feel sick." She took the controller from his hands. Frank finally tore his eyes away from the screen.

"Like you're going to be sick?" he asked.

"More like a pounding headache. And the DT's." She let go of the controller with her right hand and held it up. It was shaking almost violently.

Ray, who was fully intent on kicking both Bob's and Miley's asses at the racing game they were playing, finally spoke. "Giving you any type of pain reliever would be a very bad idea... Aw! Fuck you, Bob!" Bob, who was laughing evilly, had just passed Ray and taken first place.

Miley knew he was right and she'd just have to deal with the migraine. She gave Frank the controller and went into the kitchen. She had just sat down at the table when she heard her name. She turned around and Gerard was standing there.

"DT's? No pain relievers? Fuck, Miley, did you think I wouldn't find out?" He looked very angry. Miley said nothing. "What the fuck are you doing throwing your life away and lying to me?"

Is he serious? "I'm not lying to you! The whole reason I came here was to get clean!" Miley said.

"You should've called!"

"How was I supposed to know? Mikey just fucking shows up at my front door in the middle of the night and puts me on a plane and here I am!"

"How did he know? Did you tell him?" Gerard was hurt.

Miley shook her head. "Oliver called him."

Gerard looked into the living room at the guys playing video games. He looked back at Miley. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

Miley's eyes filled with tears and they began to fall. "I would have told you. But it would have broken you."

He stayed silent for a minute. "Miley... It might have hurt me... It did hurt me. But I would have helped you. I want to help you." He got down to her level by getting on his knees, as she was still sitting on the chair.

Miley closed her eyes, her tears falling. "I don't want to do this without you."

Gerard brushed the tears away with his thumb. "You don't have to. I care too much about you to make you. There are so many things I love about you. Miles, you're beautiful, funny, smart... but you don't always make the right decisions. It gets all of us. We can fix this."

Miley nodded, and kissed him quick. "I think I love you." Gerard didn't say anything, as he didn't know exactly what to say. But it didn't matter, because Miley continued. "And that's enough to make me want to stay clean."

He smiled at her. "Knowing I could lose you..." Miley said, trailing off. "If I did, I don't know what I would do. I'm good and broken now."

"It's okay. You have to know you're broken in order to be fixed."

Miley looked in his eyes. "Do you love me?" she asked, needing the answer so she could get clean.

Gerard thought for a moment. "I don't love what you did. But I can deal with that."

That was a good enough answer for Miley. She put her arms around him, hugging him tightly, wanting never to let go.

* * *

Yes short. But the end is near. I'm not sure how many more chapters I plan on having, but expect two. 


	11. Headfirst for Halos

Hey guys. It's my last night on the computer and I'm gonna try to give at least two ending chapters to this story. It's been pretty busy around here. And I totally felt the need to quote the All American Rejects... Don't ask why, because I'm not sure.

My Chemical Addiction- Headfirst for Halos

* * *

Her skin was absolutely on fire. There was no turning back, he told her. She promised she wouldn't object. And she kept her promise this time. 

He knew it was against his personal morals to do this, but he needed this as much as she did. She'd be his dirty little secret.

And an hour later, they were standing in an airport terminal. Miley had a carry on bag in one hand, and her boarding pass in the other.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you first class," Gerard said to her.

She shook her head slowly. "It's fine. I've flown coach before. I'll be fine."

He smiled at her. He knew she'd be fine. They worked hard together for two months. Hannah took a break from showbiz, and Miley got clean. She set her carry on bag on the ground, and wrapped her arms around Gerard. He returned the embrace.

"I feel like a cheesy 40's romance film." Miley said into his shoulder. He laughed and pulled her tighter.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Miley lifted her head and looked up at him. "Are _you_ going to be okay?" she asked.

Gerard nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll see you in December, alright?"

Miley nodded, letting a tear fall. Three months was a long time, but the guys had a European tour scheduled that couldn't be cancelled on account of one girl. Miley understood, being Hannah Montana and all. But it didn't make her any less sad.

"I'll miss you."

He kissed her softly. "I'll miss you more. Be safe, okay?"

She nodded again. "You too."

A voice came over the terminal PA system. "Now boarding all rows for flight 147 to Los Angeles, California."

Miley picked up her bag and smiled at him. They quickly kissed each other, and Miley boarded the plane.

The flight was long, but Miley slept the whole way. She decided she didn't want to cry, so sleep was the next best alternative.

When she arrived in Los Angeles, a limo was there to pick her up. She got home, said hello to her dad and Jackson, who was home visiting, and went upstairs to her closet. She stared at the doors until she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She turned around and saw Oliver standing there. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Oliver spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

Miley didn't speak right away. To Oliver, it looked like she was searching for the right word. "Lost," she said.

Oliver walked over and gave her a hug. Miley was crying again. She felt like she cried a lot, now.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

Why was everyone asking her this? She knew she would, so she expressed that feeling.

"Because I'm always here for you."

"I know."

"I love you, Miles."

"I know."

"Don't forget it."

She paused again. "I won't."

"Miley?" came her dad's voice. She and Oliver parted. "There's someone here to see you." Mr. Stewart stepped aside, and Lilly stood in the doorway.

* * *

Sorry guys. I'll post the last chapter tomorrow morning. 


	12. The End

All right everyone. This is it. Wish me luck at basic training! Maybe I'll write a sequel after.

My Chemical Addiction- The End.

* * *

Miley looked from her dad, then to Oliver, then to Lilly, and back to her dad again.

"I think I'll leave you two alone..." Oliver said, and he and Mr. Stewart left the room. Lilly stepped into Miley's room and sat on the bed.

"Look, Miley," Lilly started. "What happened between us was totally stupid. We never should have said the things we said. I should have been there for you. I mean, I knew you were hurting yourself but I was just afraid and I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry. I was so stupid."

Miley sat down next to her. "No, Lilly. You're right. I was hurting myself, and it was stupid. But I'm kind of glad we went through this, you know? I think it strengthened our relationship."

Lilly nodded in agreement. "I guess I was scared he would hurt you, Miley. I know I shouldn't have been afraid, but... You know. There was this huge age difference. I didn't like it. I was afraid he'd try and take advantage of you."

Miley smiled at her friend. "I know. I should have listened. But it wasn't his fault. It was mine. The drugs, I mean. He wanted me to stop. He helped me stop, Lilly. I don't think I can ever thank him enough for that. And he was a complete gentleman the entire time. He took care of me. I promise."

"I believe you." Lilly smiled back. She gently pulled at the bed cover. "I'm really glad you're safe. Its important to me. You and Oliver are my best friends. Even when you and I were angry at each other, I couldn't help but worry. He probably wouldn't tell you this, but I called Oliver every day since our fight and asked him how you were. It was my idea to have him call Mikey. I didn't want you to get so caught up in the drug and alcohol scene that you'd slowly kill yourself. Who needs that? Just, don't tell him I told you. I'd rather him believe that you think it was all his doing." The girls laughed. "He could use the ego boost."

"Well," Miley said. "Don't make his ego too big. That would be very bad."

Lilly stopped pulling at the bed spread. Neither of the two spoke. They just wanted to soak the moment in. That is, until Oliver came in, and asked Miley if he could raid the refridgerator.

I don't know how many of you will read this and take home some kind of warmth or take anything from this story to heart and apply it to your own life. All I know is, is that Miley's story, my story, I should say, was something that was dangerous and scandalous. But it came out for the better. I was on drugs and drinking, and, well, it just doesn't work for me. So when Lilly and I were sitting there on the bed, after Oliver left, we shared a hug that embodied everything the two of us had ever expierenced together. It represented the past, the present, and most importantly, the future we were to face. We face it completely together.

I guess I've kept you all long enough. But hopefully you can understand what I went through. My name is Miley Stewart. I am Hannah Montana. I am a recovering drug addict.

* * *

I know the ending was kind of confusing. But all along, Miley was telling the story in third person.

Anyway, farewell. I hope to see you all again! And if there is a, there will be Loliverness.


End file.
